


Caped

by yeaka



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 19:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21325222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Prompto gets super saved.
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	Caped

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own Final Fantasy XV or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

The man turns down a side alley, his multitude of coats and scarves flying out behind him, messy red-purple hair caught in his self-made wind. The wide brim of his hat hides his face, but he’s easy enough to spot in the milling crowd of the busy Insomnia streets, because he’s dressed so outlandishly. Prompto shouts, “Stop him!” But no one listens.

Prompto races after, swerving into the alley so fast that he nearly slams into a telephone pole. He’s just in time to see the man vault over a garbage bin, which Prompto has to run around. His heart pounds in his chest, pulse hammering in his ears—he’s suddenly grateful for all those years of fervent exercise, because the old Prompto could’ve never kept up. This Prompto has to. His camera’s in that bag, and there’s no way he could afford another one.

The man leaps onto a ladder leaning against the back wall of a grimy building, and for one horrible moment, Prompto thinks he’s going to have to chase the robber right up to the roof. Maybe even leap across them. But then a blur of light rushes past him, and another person warps into existence, kicking the robber off and to the ground in one smooth motion. The robber hints the pavement and hisses out, rolling onto his stomach, and then goes limp. Prompto skids to a halt before his savior, who stands with one foot placed triumphantly on the robber’s back. 

For a split second, Prompto thinks he’s seeing things. The newcomer is wearing an all black suit, tightly fitted to his athletic figure, with tousled dark hair half flattened beneath a generic masquerade mask that hides most of his features. The only thing that shows is a slick, handsome smile, and a pair of piercing eyes that look right into Prompto. Prompto’s breath catches, and not just from running. The masked figure bends down to collect his bag.

It’s come open, and a game case has slide half out—the Justice Monsters trilogy. The stranger plucks the game up and muses, “Nice choice,” before popping it back into the bag. He straightens and thrusts the whole bundle forward, and Prompto tentatively comes forward to collect it. 

He murmurs, stunned, “Thanks.”

“No prob, Citizen,” the masked figure says, lifting one glove-covered hand to salute. He even winks. When the hand drops, there’s a brief pause where they just look at one another, Prompto trying to fight past his shock to take in every strange thing about his saviour. Then he blinks, and the man abruptly warps off as quickly as he came. 

Prompto breathes a dazed, “_Cool_.” Then he kicks himself for not whipping out his camera faster. That would’ve made one hell of a news story, especially because his masked rescuer was _almost_ as cute as the prince he’s been crushing on for years.


End file.
